Conventional umbrellas, when opened for use, can be turned inside out and broken by gusts of wind with relative ease whereby such umbrellas exhibit a relatively low resistance to attack by wind.
In contradistinction, in this invention a conventional umbrella is modified to exhibit a much higher resistance to attack by wind.